The Key to My Heart
by The.Mad.Gilbird
Summary: Marianne always thought her heart belonged to Arthur. Once they found out his key didn't unlock it, they broke up. Marianne sat in a Starbucks only to find some one who had the same problem. Genderbent BelaFra, hints of Iggypan, and RussAme


Everyone's heart had a lock, every lock had a key. The key to a person's heart was attached to a necklace for everyone to embrace. Some keys were special and can open up more than one heart.

Marianne was one of them. Her heart key has opened many of hearts, her brother Matthew's, her current ex-boyfriend Arthur's, his brother Alfred's, her former friend Angelique's, and even one of her best friend Anita's. The most important secret she kept from them was that no one has **EVER** opened her heart.

When Arthur first asked her if his key unlocked her heart, she lied about it. He believed her. She only told him that because she believed that they were a perfect couple, and should have been soul mates. She read some where that if you can open each other's heart with your key; you were destined to be together. A month ago, Arthur found out that she's been lying the whole time, so what did he do? He took the back of his hand and slapped her across the face. Hard. After he bitch-slapped her, he broke up with her. Today, she found out that he was dating his younger brother's best friend Sakura. Both of their keys unlocked each other's heart. To tell you the truth, she was really jealous. She had so much fury in her at that moment, while she was seeing red; she permanently deleted and blocked both of their numbers on her cell phone.

As of this moment, Marianne is sitting at a two seater booth inside an almost deserted Starbucks drinking a Mocha Coconut Frappuccino. Her eyes were going bloodshot from all the crying she's done. She was thinking about all the good times she had with Arthur, for example, when everyone stereotyped her as a stuck –up, snobby, French slut, Arthur was the only one who defended her. He was one of the only people she allowed to get closed to her. She smiled at that memory, only to remember that he was happier with a little Japanese girl who had a lesbian fetish. It hurt her to know she wasn't the only one to make him happy.

"Hey, Miss. What are you all upset about?" Once Marianne heard the voice, she looked up and saw the face of Aleksandr, Anya's younger brother, looking down at her.

"My boyfriend broke-up with me a while ago because I lied to him about how his heart key unlocked my heart." She took a breath and held her cup a bit tighter, "Today I found out that he's dating his brother's best friend. Both their keys unlocked each other's heart. I just became an over jealous ex-girlfriend, that's still in love with him. I guess I'm kind of like Quinn from Glee." She smiled a sad smile, before looking back at his face, which for some reason had a pissed off look to it. "What's got you all pissed off mon cher?"

Aleksandr faintly blushed at her words of endearment, but he brushed it off. "Today I found out that my heart key didn't unlock my big sister's heart. Her American friend Alfred's did. He proposed to her today, right in front of my face, and Anya accepted, but she didn't even care that I witness the whole thing. So yeah, I'm pissed." He stared into space after his very miniature rant. Marianne thought, _It's my time to show that I'm not a stuck-up snob_.

"Hey Aleksandr, would you like to have a seat? I'm here all by myself…" He hesitated a bit at that offer, but nevertheless sat down in the booth across from her. Once he did, he asked her, "How did you know my name already? I don't recall ever meeting you, and I usually remember when I met either beautiful or ugly people." _Merde,_ she thought, _now he thinks I'm a total creeper…not that I care about first impressions or what not._ She spoke up and told him, "I used to date Alfred's older brother, so I've heard many stories on how, quote, 'unheroic' you are, and how Alfred had to save Anya from your villainess ways." Aleksandr rolled his bluish-purple eyes at that statement. "Alfred and his lame ass, stretching the truth stories, what else is new?" The French woman giggled at his statement, not because she thought he was funny, no, because she was actually enjoyed talking to him, and that they were more alike than it seemed.

After chatting to each other for an hour, Marianne decided it was time to go home and feed her bird Pierre. She leaned over the table to grab her bag, which was placed in the 'supposed to be' empty booth seat. She then noticed how her bag was now seated, very close to Aleksandr's thigh, and blushed. She quickly got rid of the dirty mental image in her head, as she grabbed the straps of her Coach handbag. With the bag in hand, she was about to move back to her side of the booth so she could get out, when she noticed that she was stuck. Hurriedly she looked to see what she was stuck on when she noticed that Aleksandr and her heart keys were tangled together. "_Merde_!" she muttered.

Unlike Marianne, Aleksandr took this moment to stick his heart key into her lock. With a swift movement of his hand he unlocked it. Marianne was still freaking out on how their keys were intertwined, that the Belorussian man decided to take her key and see if it unlocked his. After the second click was admitted, Marianne shut up. She looked down at both of their heart and started spewing out words here and there. "But how did you? I just met you. I mean, how could this happen just like that?" The man was getting annoyed with how much this woman could talk that he kissed her right then and there on the lips. Marianne was shocked nonetheless, but slowly gave into the kiss. Unknown to her, her brother was working his shift at Starbucks. He walked over to them and told them, "Uh...you might want to leave…it's um, the 5'o Clock rush hour, and I don't think our customers would like to um, see to people eating each other's faces off, eh."

Marianne pulled back from the kiss, and her face turned as red as the red on the French flag. "M-M-Mathieu! How long have you been here?" Her younger French-Canadian brother explained to her that he was here the whole time, and he was the one who sold her coffee. Aleksandr just smiled at their sibling relationship. He was a bit jealous, but he was actually happy that in the day he found out that his heart didn't belong to his sister, he actually found out who it belonged to. He stood up, and slipped a piece of paper into Marianne's bag.

Once the French woman got home, and fed her pet bird, she went into her room to set her bag down, when she noticed a note stuck in there. She took it out and looked at it. It had Aleksandr's phone number, and address but also bared the words; _Tomorrow evening, dinner at Apple Bee's? _She smiled at that and called him to accept the date.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I had to write this once the inspiration hit me, and the inspiration is my awesome necklace I got at DEB's last week. It has a heart at the top, but it extends down to look like a key. The Mocha Coconut Frapp. is amaze~! You should try it. Also Author's note's going to be at the bottom, so I don't ruin your story =D**

**Translation:  
>Merde-Shit (French)<br>Mon Cher-My Dear (French)  
>Mathieu-French version of Matthew<strong>

Names:  
>Marianne-Fem!France<br>Angelique-Seychelles  
>Anita-Fem!Spain<br>Sakura-Fem!Japan  
>Aleksandr-Male!Belarus<p>

**-Gilbird out, Piyo~**


End file.
